A Saga de um Shinigami Daikou
by Uchiha Sak-chan
Summary: As lembranças do melhor Shinigami Daikou. Ele era um simples, mas famoso Shinigami Daikou. Ela, era a filha do mais nobre Capitão. Um amor proibido diante de todos. Será que esse amor terá um final feliz? -- Péssima em summary's, mas a história é boa! D:
1. Prólogo

**Yoo, minna-san! 8D'**

**Poois é, outra fic x)**

**Espero que gostem! n.n'**

**Kisus x)**

**Prólogo – A boneca de porcelana**

* * *

-Ichigo's POV-

Ainda me lembro do dia em que a conheci... Há 17 anos atrás, em uma partida...

Nós éramos apenas dois jovens, não sabíamos nada da vida, e eu, inocente, acreditava que a felicidade realmente existia...

Sua pele alva, delicada... Parecia uma boneca de porcelana.

Uma linda boneca...

Sua voz suave, seu temperamento forte, mas ao mesmo tempo doce... Sabia ser carinhosa, sem ser melosa...

Eu adorava estar com ela, e realmente acreditava que seria feliz ao seu lado...

Se eu seria feliz, eu não sei, mas...

Eu sei que agora não sou mais.

* * *

**Éé, curtinho eu sei! x.x'**

**Mas espero que chame a atenção de vocês :3 **

**Essa fic será curtinha, acho que não vai ter nem 10 caps xD'**

**Mas espero que vocês gostem enquanto ela durar x3**

**Ela é baseada em uma música, mas não vou dizer qual é, se não todo mundo vai ssaber o fim da história :x**

**No último capítulo eu ponho! xD'**

**Então, ja ne! o/**

* * *


	2. Capítulo 1: Como a conheci

**Capítulo 1 – Como a conheci**

Já estava de noite, e eu entrei no estádio como de costume. Os holofotes foram todos no meu rosto, quase me cegando. As pessoas da arquibancada se levantaram, gritando enlouquecidamente. Já estava acostumado com isso.

Assim que entrei, um repórter veio na minha direção.

-Kurosaki-san, tudo bom? – O repórter com cara de idiota me perguntou, com um sorriso ainda mais idiota no rosto. Eu olhei-o entediado, e respondi.

-Tudo, sim.

-Então, o que você espera dessa partida de agora? – Quase que eu levantava os olhos, em gesto de impaciência. Mas apenas me controlei e respondi calmamente.

-Eu vou vencer.

-Nossa, isso é que é confiança! Então, que comece a partida! – Em um shunpo, o repórter saiu do local. Logo, um portão do outro lado do estádio se abriu, e um Hollow gigantesco saiu.

Meu nome é Kurosaki Ichigo. Tinha 15 anos na época, e desde criança trabalho. Meu trabalho é simples. Eu sou um Shinigami Daikou, que é uma pessoa que luta contra os Hollows – monstros que se alimentam da alma humana – em um estádio, e ganha dinheiro com isso. As pessoas vão ao "jogo" para se divertir, apostando em quem será o vencedor – há competições entre os Shinigami Daikou – e eu sou um dos melhores. Desde criança, esse sempre fora meu sonho.

Olhei para o Hollow. Ele soltou um grito pavoroso, e várias pessoas nas arquibancadas se encolheram. Eu não me importei, já estava acostumado. Alonguei-me um pouco, e esperei o Hollow vir. Como sempre, ele veio cegamente na minha direção. Esse era mais estúpido e fraco do que os normais, afinal, era um dos primeiros da rodada do dia.

Em um shunpo, apareci atrás dele. Como as pessoas não gostam que se acabe com eles rápido, cortei seu braço. Olhei para a arquibancada, sorrindo friamente para as pessoas. Na primeira fileira, uma garota me chamou a atenção. Ela era baixinha, possuía cabelos negros e curtos, e sua pele alva chamava muita atenção. Muito bonita, aplaudia e sorria.

Acabei me desconcentrando. Quando ouvi os gritos empolgados da "torcida", foi tarde demais, o Hollow se virou e tentou me acertar, com sucesso. Fez um corte profundo em meu peito, e logo apareceram os "seguranças", que levaram o Hollow embora. A equipe do 4º Esquadrão, que cuidava dos feridos, se aproximou rapidamente e me curou.

Antes de ir embora, olhei para a arquibancada de relance. A morena ainda estava lá, e olhava preocupadamente na minha direção.

Perdi a partida, coisa que não acontecia há muito tempo.

Mas em compensação, senti que ia ganhar aquela morena.


	3. Capítulo 2: O namoro

**Capítulo 2 – O namoro**

-E aí, Hana, tudo bom? – O ruivo sentou no balcão, e um garoto pequeno e moreno se virou. Seu nome era Hanatarou e, apesar de pertencer ao 4º Esquadrão, trabalhava em um bar do lado do estádio.

-Ah, olá, Kurosaki-san! – Um sorriso gentil apareceu em seus lábios – Tudo bom?

-Tudo, tudo... Hana, me diz uma coisa...

-Sim?

-Você conhece todo mundo que aparece por aqui, não é?

-Sim, que eu saiba, eu conheço todos.. – O moreno olhava-o inocentemente, tentando entender o motivo desse papo.

-Então, você sabe o nome de uma baixinha, morena, de cabelos curtos e branquela?

-Ah, a Rukia-san! – Um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hanatarou – Sim, conheço sim! Ela é uma nobre, da família Kuchiki...

-Ela é uma Kuchiki? – O ruivo arregalou os olhos.

-Sim, sim, é a filha de Byakuya... Eu acho que ela tem a sua idade, Kurosaki-san... A Rukia-san é muito legal, nem parece uma nobre...

-Tá certo... Obrigada, Hana! – Em um shunpo, Ichigo saiu dali.

"Uma Kuchiki, heh? Interessante..."

* * *

Na noite seguinte à que viu a morena, havia outro jogo. Foi novamente, como sempre, mas dessa vez esperando vê-la. Dessa vez, não se distraiu e acabou com o Hollow. Como na noite anterior, ela sorria e aplaudia.

Quando acabaram os jogos, saiu do estádio e esperou a multidão sair. A morena foi uma das últimas a sair. Quando ela saiu, puxou-a pelo pulso e sorriu.

-Qual o seu nome, morena? – Ele já sabia, mas queria fingir que não. Ela sorriu e respondeu.

-Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki-_sama_...

-Me chame de Ichigo, baixinha... Quantos anos? – Ela olhou-o com um falso olhar ofendido, e socou-lhe a cabeça levemente.

-Eu não sou baixinha, seu morango! – O ruivo riu e Rukia riu também – E, eu tenho 15 anos!

Passaram um tempo se olhando, e ele percebeu que seus olhos possuíam uma bela cor misteriosa. Parecia azul ou violeta, não sabia ao certo.

-Certo, certo.. Que acha de ir comigo, amanhã à tarde, tomar um sorvete? – Riu, levemente corado. Nunca tinha chamado alguma garota para sair, exceto Inoue Orihime, uma garota muito bonita por quem fora apaixonado há alguns anos atrás, e que, diga-se de passagem, deu-lhe um fora.

-Por mim, tá certo! – Ela continuou sorrindo, e ele percebeu que seu sorriso era encantador.

-Então... Até amanhã! Te encontro na pracinha central, baixinha! – Quando Rukia foi reclamar, percebeu que o ruivo já sumira em um shunpo.

"Interessante", pensou a baixinha.

* * *

-Então... Por que você decidiu virar um Shinigami Daikou? – Ela sorria docemente, com os braços apoiados na mesa.

-Hm? Ah, eu sempre gostei, desde criança... Achava interessante, acabar com Hollows... – Ele sorriu travesso.

-Não tem medo de acontecer algo contigo, não?

-Não, não.. Eu confio em mim mesmo, e além do mais... Se acontecer algo, não me importo, além de ter sido seguindo meu sonho... – O ruivo parou de sorrir e olhou para baixo – Não tenho ninguém que choraria por mim, mesmo...

-Por que falas isso? – A baixinha também estava séria, mas com um olhar preocupado.

-Minha família toda já morreu... Um Hollow matou-os durante um jogo... – A baixinha arregalou os olhos.

-Sinto muito, Ichigo... – Colocou a mão sobre a do ruivo. Ichigo olhou-a e sorriu.

-Tudo bem, já superei! – Olhou par ao lado, seu humor mudara de repente. - Vamos para a casa de jogos?

-Mas e o sorvete?

-Depois a gente volta! - Antes que a baixinha pudesse responder, percebeu que já estava no local. Chegando lá, de tudo jogaram. Até o Pump It Up!, que Rukia descobriu Ichigo ser muito bom.

-Hey, e o sorvete que você me prometeu? – Ela estava sorrindo, suada pelos jogos. Ele sorriu, também suado, e puxou-a pela mão novamente. Logo, estavam na sorveteria novamente. Pediram dois sorvetes de morango, e voltaram a conversar sobre amenidades.

Quando os sorvetes chegaram, começaram a comer em silêncio. De repente, Ichigo percebeu que a baixinha tinha se sujado com o sorvete, no canto da boca. Um sorriso malicioso surgiu em seus lábios, e ela olhou-o estranhando.

-O que foi, Ichigo...? – O ruivo se aproximou do rosto da baixinha, ainda com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios. Viu-a corar, e o sorriso aumentou. Lambeu suavemente o canto da boca da morena, que corou violentamente. Deslizou até seus lábios e tomou-os para si. Lentamente, Rukia correspondeu.

A sensação era nova para ambos. Ichigo estava adorando provar dos lábios da morena. Depois de um tempo, se separaram pela falta de ar. Apenas a alguns centímetros do rosto da morena, o ruivo sussurrou.

-Rukia... Quer namorar comigo? – a baixinha sorriu e respondeu, também sussurrando.

-Sim... – Um enorme sorriso surgiu no rosto de Ichigo.

-Eu gosto de você...

A baixinha também sorriu e selou-lhe os lábios.

-Também gosto de você, Ichigo... Te admiro há mais tempo do que pensas.


	4. Capítulo 3: Pedido

Capítulo 3 – Pedido

-Ichigo's POV-

Depois disso, continuamos nos encontrando. Encontrávamos-nos quase todos os dias; Quando não era um "encontro", mesmo, nos víamos nas partidas.

Eu estava amando cada vez mais aquela baixinha.

"Perfeita, simplesmente perfeita", era isso que eu pensava.

Muitas pessoas podem achar que éramos muito jovens, mas eu achava que já tinha idade suficiente para saber o que queria da vida.

E uma dessas coisas, era passar o resto de minha vida ao lado de Rukia.

Apenas falei sobre isso com ela precisos 5 meses e 3 semana depois. Mas já tinha começado a pensar desde o nosso 3º mês de namoro.

Nós estávamos namorando, mas o pai de Rukia, Byakuya, não sabia. Apesar disso, eu tinha confiança de que o amor prevaleceria; Que eu conseguiria o que queria, não importasse como.

-Heey, Rukia... – O ruivo acariciava os cabelos escuros da amada, que estava com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro.

-Hm? – Ela levantou o rosto e olhou-o nos olhos.

-Te amo... – A morena sorriu.

-Também te amo...

-Sabe, eu estava pensando... – Não sabia como falar. Simplesmente não _tinha_ como falar.

-O que? – A baixinha continuou olhando, agora com uma expressão preocupada, esperando o que o amado ia dizer.

-Sabe... O que você... – O ruivo corou e desviou o olhar – Como você imagina que vá ser o seu futuro?

A baixinha demorou um pouco a responder, então sorriu e falou com simplicidade.

-Eu estarei trabalhando como Capitã de algum esquadrão, terei pelo menos um filho e estarei casada!

-Hm... Casada com quem? – Ichigo tinha certeza de que a baixinha sabia aonde ele queria chegar, mas ela continuou a responder ingenuamente.

-Com um homem que eu ame e que me ame também! – Ichigo continuou com o olhar baixo, e então perguntou em um murmúrio.

-E esse homem poderia ser eu?

Rukia sorriu, com simplicidade.

-Claro! Afinal, eu te amo, e você me ama, não? – Ichigo levantou o olhar, ainda corado, e sorriu pequenamente ao ver o belo sorriso da amada. Era essa uma de suas características que tanto amava: sua simplicidade. Aproximou-se lentamente de seus lábios rosados, e deu-lhe um selinho. Rukia de repente ficou com uma expressão pensativa, preocupada.

-O que foi?

Ela hesitou um pouco, e então respondeu, ainda com o semblante preocupado.

-Você vai ter que falar com o meu pai...

-Tudo bem! – O ruivo sorriu – Se é assim, vou falar com o "seu velho" amanhã, tá? – Rukia suspirou, aliviada, e sorriu também.

-Tá certo...

*********

Estava muito nervoso. Estalava os dedos o tempo todo, batia levemente o pé no chão ritmicamente.

Estava na sala da casa da baixinha, e, diga-se de passagem, era gigante. Mas é claro, esperava o que? Ela era filha de um Capitão, o melhor emprego do país, não dava para esperar menos.

Ajoelhado, sozinho naquela imensa sala sem objetos, Ichigo se sentia cada vez mais nervoso. De repente, ouviu a porta se abrir e olhou.

Surgia aos poucos uma figura alta e esguia, imponente, com o olhar frio e penetrante. Mais conhecido como Kuchiki Byakuya. No canto, ajoelhada no chão e abrindo a porta, estava Rukia, de cabeça baixa, com um belo kimono azul-claro.

Ichigo inspirou profundamente e esperou Byakuya se sentar. O moreno se sentou à sua frente, também sobre os joelhos. Logo, a baixinha deslizou para o lado do pai, ainda com a cabeça baixa e na mesma posição que os outros dois. Pegou uma bandeja e começou a servir chá.

-Então... – A voz de Byakuya era fria e não transmitia sentimentos. Parecia uma máquina. – O que deseja aqui, senhor..?

-Kurosaki. Kurosaki Ichigo. Eu vim aqui para... – Ichigo olhou rapidamente para a baixinha, mas ela continuava com a cabeça baixa, demonstrando respeito aos homens. Serviu o chá para os dois homens da sala, e continuou de cabeça abaixada. Era um costume de seu país, as mulheres dificilmente chegavam a altos cargos, e eram tratadas como serviçais pelos homens. Ichigo não concordava com tal atitude, mas era como tradição. – Para pedir a mão de sua filha em casamento.

Ichigo esperou que Byakuya ao menos arregalasse um pouco os olhos, mas o moreno continuou do mesmo modo.

-Você quer se casar com a _minha_ Rukia?

-Sim, senhor – Ichigo suava frio, mas continuava com uma expressão calma.

-... – Byakuya mexeu um pouco a xícara o chá, esperando-o esfriar. – Quantos anos você tem, Kurosaki?

-16 – Byakuya continuou olhando o chá durante um tempo, então olhou novamente para o ruivo.

-O que fazes da vida?

-Sou um Shinigami Daik-

-Um Shinigami Daikou? – A voz de Byakuya foi mais fria do que das outras vezes que Ichigo ouvira.

-Sim.

-Oh... – Byakuya estreitou seu olhar – Você quer que eu permita que a minha filha, minha primogênita, se case com um... [i]_Shinigami Daikou_[/i]? – Ao pronunciar novamente o emprego de Ichigo, a voz do moreno soou com desprezo. Ichigo engoliu em seco.

-Sim, senhor... Mas eu sou o melhor daqui, e-

-Oh, você é o melhor Shinigami Daikou? – Agora era ironia. Rukia estava desconfortável com aquela situação, dava para o ruivo perceber – Pois bem, senhor Kurosaki... Eu também sou o melhor. Mas sou o melhor _Capitão_. – Byakuya se levantou e se virou na direção da porta. Virou o rosto e passou a olhar Ichigo de cima. - E não vou permitir que a minha filha se case com um... – Byakuya indicou, com a cabeça, a postura de Ichigo, que estava relaxada, e suas mãos em constante movimento. – Homem de tão pouca classe. Ela se casará com um Capitão e honrará o nome da família. Passe bem. – Byakuya se virou completamente e estava indo embora, mas antes se virou mais uma vez e olhou a morena – Rukia, não se encontre mais com esse homem – Dito isso, foi embora.

Ichigo permaneceu como estava, estático. Seus olhos estavam arregalados.

Aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não recebera permissão de se casar com a baixinha apenas por seu emprego?

Emprego esse que juntou os dois, na verdade.

Olhou para a baixinha. Sua cabeça estava ainda mais abaixada, os cabelos na frente dos olhos, as mãos fechadas sobre as coxas, tremendo. Ichigo engatinhou até a amada e levantou seu rosto, com delicadeza. Viu várias lágrimas rolando pelo rosto de Rukia, e sentiu uma pontada em seu coração.

Abraçou-a fortemente e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Eu não vou desistir de você por causa disso, meu amor... – Rukia afundou a cabeça em seu peito e começou a soluçar.

-V-Vamos ter que deixar de... nos ver? – Ichigo sentia a baixinha tremendo levemente, e apertou o abraço.

-Claro que não, claro que não... – O ruivo afagou suavemente suas madeixas negras – Podemos continuar nos encontrando, mas... O seu pai não poderá saber, tá...? – Sentiu-a fazer que sim com a cabeça, e beijou o topo da mesma. Apesar de ter dito tudo isso com tanta calma, na verdade estava nervoso e triste. Mas tinha que ser forte para ajudar a baixinha. – Eu te amo... Eu não vou lhe deixar... Tá...?

-E-eu tam...bém... te amo... – Balbuciou a morena, com a voz embargada.

Droga, estava tão confiante. Isso não devia ter acontecido. Agora, teriam de se encontrar às escondidas, como se fossem criminosos?

Bom, essa era a única solução que os dois viam no momento.


	5. Capítulo 4: Felicidade

Capítulo 4 - Felicidade

-Ichigo's POV-

Eu ainda me lembro... Da noite mais feliz da minha vida...

Aproximadamente um mês e 2 semanas após o encontro com Byakuya...

Foi a noite em que fui mais feliz... Feliz como não me sentia, desde a morte de minha família...

A noite em que...

A morena foi minha, pela primeira vez.

Esperava pela baixinha pacientemente. Agora, só podiam se encontrar à noite, enquanto os pais achavam que a morena estava dormindo.

Arrancou alguns fiapos de grama. Sentiu o vento em seu rosto e admirou a vista. Estava no topo de uma colina, de onde podia ver toda a cidade. A cidade já estava escura, mas mesmo assim, ainda era linda.

Olhou para o céu. A Lua estava cheia, a fase considerada mais linda e romântica pela maioria das pessoas, incluindo Ichigo.

Olhou novamente para baixo, e visualizou a pequena ao longe. Sorriu abertamente e se levantou, indo na direção da mesma.

-Me desculpe a demora, hoje demorou mais para os meus pais dormirem...

-Tudo bem, amor... – Ichigo selou-lhe os lábios rapidamente – O que importa é que você está aqui...

Rukia sorriu.

-Então, o que vamos fazer hoje?

-Que tal assistirmos um filme lá em casa? – O ruivo sorriu, inocentemente, e a baixinha corou.

-Claro, vamos! – Rukia pegou sua mão e assim foram até a casa do ruivo, andando de mãos dadas.

********

A baixinha estava encostada em seu ombro esquerdo. Estavam deitados na cama do quarto do ruivo, assistindo a um filme.

-Ichigo... Eu te amo...

Ichigo sorriu ao ouvir as palavras da amada. Deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça e sussurrou.

-Também te amo, pequena... – Ela levantou a cabeça, de modo que pudesse visualizá-lo, e sorriu abertamente. Esticou-se um pouco e selou seus lábios. O ruivo correspondeu o beijo calorosamente, e, com a mão esquerda, afagou seus cabelos.

Sentiu a mão de Rukia acariciar seu rosto suavemente, e sorriu. Com a mão direita, puxou a perna da amada e ficou acariciando-a.

Rukia começou a acariciar as costas do ruivo com as unhas, por debaixo da camisa, arranhando-as levemente.

Com a mão que antes estava na perna da baixinha, o ruivo ficou a acariciar sua barriga e costas, também por debaixo da camisa.

Ichigo interrompeu o beijo por falta de ar, relutantemente. Ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto da morena, inspirando profundamente. De repente, desceu e ficou a beijar seu pescoço, às vezes alternando com mordidas leves. Ouviu um baixo gemido da amada, e sorriu.

Retirou a sua blusa e passou a beijar seu colo. Sentiu a baixinha estremecer, se controlando para não produzir algum som. Voltou a beijar seus lábios.

Amavam-se na noite.

E essa noite, em especial, jamais seria esquecida, por nenhum dos dois.

**********

Fitava o teto, sorrindo. Rukia estava com a mão sobre seu tórax, dormindo profundamente.

Finalmente, ela era sua. Sua _mulher_.

Puxou-a em um abraço com um braço. Acariciava a pele macia de sua amada, parecia um sonho. Sentiu-a se remexer um pouco, e sussurrou.

-Rukia...?

-Hmm..? – Ela levantou o olhar, sonolenta, e seus olhares se encontraram. O ruivo passou um longo tempo admirando aqueles olhos de cores tão misteriosa, até que finalmente voltou à realidade.

-Eu te amo... – Ichigo sorriu, corado, e a baixinha fez o mesmo.

-Também te amo, amor...

-Mas eu te amo mais! – O sorriso do ruivo se tornou provocativo, e a baixinha olhou-o desafiadora.

-Nada disso, eu te amo muito mais! – Ichigo girou, de modo que ficasse em cima de Rukia.

-Vou lhe provar que lhe amo muito mais! – Beijou-a calorosamente.

Aquela noite seria longa, muito longa.

-Ichigo's POV-

Nós estávamos tão felizes juntos... Mesmo que não oficialmente...

Mas uma idéia martelava na minha cabeça. Tinha medo de conversar com ela sobre isso, mas um dia falei.

E nesse dia... Senti uma grande felicidade.

Desde então, quase sempre que se encontravam, iam para o apartamento de Ichigo.

Tinham sede um do outro.

Não poderem andar juntos, em público, não poderem tomar um sorvete ou ir novamente juntos a alguma partida de Ichigo, fazia-os sentir falta um do outro, mesmo que se encontrassem à noite.

Mas uma idéia atormentava a mente do ruivo há algum tempo.

-Rukia... – Viu-a levantar a cabeça, de modo que seus olhos se encontraram.

-Sim?

-Eu... Eu estava pensando... – Baixou o tom de voz, receoso – Você acha que... A gente vai ter de continuar assim, para sempre?

-Assim como?

-Nos... Escondendo... – A baixinha ficou com um olhar triste.

-Eu... Não sei...

-Mas... Já que é o seu pai que não deixa... Talvez... Se nós fôssemos para algum outro lugar... – Ichigo falou, receoso, e Rukia se sentou, olhando-o pensativa.

-Você quer dizer, fugir daqui?

-É, exatamente... – Se preparou para ouvir uma bronca sobre como esse ato era irresponsável, mas o que veio foi um sorriso.

-Claro! Mas para onde?

-Bem... Grimmjow me ofereceu umas viagens... Por torneios mundiais, mas... Eu só vou se você quiser! – O sorriso de Rukia aumentou e ela abraçou-o fortemente.

-Então... Iremos... – O ruivo sorriu com a resposta e acariciou os cabelos negros da amada. – Quando é a viagem?

-Daqui a dois dias, no fim da tarde... Tem como você ir para a colina? – A morena olhou-o, ainda sorrindo.

-Vou dar um jeito! Estarei lá, com certeza!

"Não acredito nisso... Eu vou poder ficar junto da baixinha... É muita felicidade..."


	6. Capítulo 5: Tristeza

**Capítulo 5 – Tristeza**

-Ichigo's POV-

Aqueles foram os dias mais felizes da minha vida.

Entretanto... Logo chegou o dia mais triste.

Dia esse que eu nunca esquecerei.

Dia esse que acabou com a minha alegria.

Dia esse que acabou com o meu orgulho.

Dia esse que acabou com a minha vida.

* * *

Esperava ansiosamente pela baixinha.

Na noite anterior, ela não aparecera à noite. Mas hoje, eles iriam viajar juntos. Ela viria, com certeza.

Ao seu lado, um homem grande e de assustadores olhos azuis esperava impacientemente.

O homem era uma espécie de empresário, que organizava as partidas dos Shinigami Daikou. Atualmente, trabalhava com Ichigo.

-Vamos, Ichigo, cadê essa mulher? – Esbravejou o de cabelo azulado. – Se perder a viagem, nunca se tornará o melhor ShiniDai! – Grimmjow chamava a profissão de ShiniDai, para ficar mais fácil.

-Calma, Grimmjow! Daqui a pouco ela aparece! - Ichigo fechou o punho e abaixou a cabeça. Falou em baixo, mas audível tom de voz - Eu tenho certeza, ela _vai_ vir, nós combinamos...!

-... – Grimmjow voltou a olhar o céu. Ichigo ficou a olhar o horizonte.

Logo, começou o crepúsculo.

-Ichigo, cadê ela? Vamos embora, daqui a pouco dá a hora! – Grimmjow já estava estressado.

-Eu... Vou ali falar com o Hana, já volto!

Saiu correndo, sem utilizar o shunpo. Enquanto corria, sentia uma profunda dor em seu coração. Teria ela o abandonado?

Não, não era possível. Eles se amavam.

Corria desesperado, sentindo o vento em seu rosto, como se tentasse lhe consolar. Logo, chegou ao bar, e gritou.

-Haana, tais aí?

A cabeça do baixinho apareceu pela porta.

-Só um instante, Kurosaki-san! Já apareço! – Em pouco tempo, veio o pequeno, enxugando as mãos com um pano. – Pois não?

-Você sabe onde está Rukia? – Hanatarou olhou-o, pensativo.

-Não... Pensando bem, não a vi nem ontem, nem hoje... – Logo, ele levantou o dedo, como quem tem uma idéia – Já sei! Vou perguntar para a Nanao-san, ela trabalha lá!

-Certo, eu espero... Mas não demore, tá?

-Hai!

Logo, Hanatarou saiu. Depois de alguns minutos, ele voltou com uma expressão indefinível, uma mescla de tristeza, medo e desapontamento.

-Kurosaki-san...

-O que foi, Hana?

-É que... Eu perguntei para a Nanao-san, e... – Os olhos do baixinho se encheram de lágrimas – Ela disse que Byakuya mandou-a a um convento, ontem de manhã!

-O QUE?? – Ichigo esbravejou, se inclinando sobre Hanatarou; Este se encolheu, com medo.

-Ela disse que... Byakuya descobriu que vocês se encontravam, e...- As lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo rosto do menor – D-Descobriram que... Ela está grávida, Kurosaki-san... Por isso, Byakuya mandou-a para longe daqui...

Ichigo arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Apoiou-se no balcão, com a cabeça baixa. Sentia seu coração acelerado, ofegava.

Não era possível que Byakuya fosse tão... _Mesquinho_. Tão cruel. Não aceitava, ao era possível tanta maldade.

E... Rukia, grávida...? Ela estava a esperar... Um fruto de seu amor?

Essa notícia seria ótima, se pudesse ao menos vê-la. Se pudesse abraçá-la. Beijá-la.

Encostou a cabeça no frio balcão.

Respirava cada vez com mais dificuldade. Ouviu, ao longe, a voz de seu amigo.

-Kurosaki-san?

Levantou o olhar e viu o baixinho se encolher.

Seus olhos, antes castanhos, agora estavam amarelados. Aos poucos, a parte branca de seu olho começou a ser consumida por um tom negro.

-Aquele Byakuya... - Sua voz saiu rouca e fraca, levemente tremida pelo controle. – Eu não acredito nisso... – Soltou um urro – MALDITO! – Quando se preparou para usar o shunpo, sentiu uma mão em seu ombro. Virou-se rapidamente, e quando ia atacar a pessoa, viu que era um velho conhecido seu. O homem possuía uma expressão séria, cabelos longos e castanhos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, e olhos negros e calmos. Possuía uma barba mal-feita, e olhava-o preocupado.

-Ichigo, se acalme... – O ruivo bateu no rosto do de cabelos longos, que caiu no chão.

-CALE A BOCA, SHUNSUI!

-Ichigo, - Shunsui se levantou, limpando o sangue escorria pelo canto de sua boca – Não adiantará nada você agir dessa maneira...

-CALE A BOCA! VOCÊ NÃO SABE DE NADA!

-Ichigo, se controle! – Shunsui segurou-o fortemente. Era mais velho e mais forte. Tratava Ichigo como um filho, pois cuidara do ruivo quando sua família morrera. – Byakuya é um Capitão! Não adianta enfrentá-lo!

-POIS EU IREI ACABAR COM AQUELE MALDITO, E SALVAR RUKIA DAQUELE LUGAR!

Shunsui suspirou.

-Ichigo... Pare... – O mais velho abraçou o ruivo – Já pensou na tristeza que causaria a Rukia, ao saber no que você se transformou? E no que você teria feito com o pai dela? – Ichigo parou – Porque, apesar de tudo, ele ainda é o pai dela, Ichigo... O pai é o primeiro homem da vida de uma mulher... – Ichigo abaixou a cabeça, encostando-a no ombro de Shunsui. Falou, com a voz embargada.

-O que eu faço... Shunsui...?

-Viaje... Provavelmente, Rukia só será solta quando aceitar se casar com outro homem... – Os olhos de Ichigo se encheram de lágrimas ao imaginar _sua_ baixinha com outro homem – Viaje, esqueça-a, viva a sua vida... Vire o melhor Shinigami Daikou do mundo, e viva de sua glória...

-Eu não vou conseguir esquecê-la, Shunsui... – As lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do ruivo.

-Ichigo... – O moreno enxugou as lágrimas do ruivo, com um sorriso triste – Eu também achei que não conseguiria esquecer Nanao... E não esqueci, até hoje... Mas... Acredite, é o melhor a se fazer...

-Certo... – Ichigo soluçou.

-Vou sentir saudades, _filho_...

-Eu também irei, velho... – Fechou os olhos, para não ver o rosto de Shunsui, e se retirou do local com um shunpo.

Apareceu na frente de uma igreja. A igreja onde trabalhava seu "tio", Ukitake. Ukitake ajudara Shunsui a cuidar de Ichigo, já que era o melhor amigo do moreno.

Entrou na grande construção, abrindo as duas portas. Estava vazia, a missa já havia acabado. Encontrou Ukitake no confessionário.

-Ukitake-san... – A voz de Ichigo saiu fraca e embargada. Já parara de chorar, agora só sentia a forte dor em seu coração.

-Ichigo! O que houve? – Notou o tom de preocupação na voz do amigo, e sussurrou.

-Ela foi levada...

-Como assim, Ichigo?

-Ela... Está grávida, Ukitake... Ela...

-Ichigo, espera! Quem é "ela"? – Ichigo se lembrou de que não contara sobre Rukia.

-Rukia... Kuchiki Rukia...

-A filha de Byakuya? – Sentiu a surpresa na voz do amigo.

-Sim... Ela... Nós estávamos namorando... Eu pedi sua mão à Byakuya... Ele me desprezou por não ser um Capitão... Proibiu-a de me ver...

-... – Ukitake ouvia atenciosamente.

-Mas nós continuamos a nos encontrar, escondidos... Mas ontem... Ele descobriu... E levou-a para longe... Para um convento... Mas... – Os olhos de Ichigo se encheram de lágrimas novamente – Ela está grávida, Ukitake-san...

-Grávida? – A voz de Ukitake foi de repreensão. Afinal, era padre. – Vocês... Mesmo sem se casar? Que irresponsável, Ichigo!

-Eu sei... – Ichigo abaixou a cabeça.

-Bom... Isso não interessa mais... Você tem que ajudá-la a cuidar do filho, Ichigo!

Ichigo levantou a cabeça novamente, exasperado.

-Como, Ukitake?? Eu nem sei em que convento ela está! – Ukitake passou um tempo em silêncio.

-Bom... Se é assim... Esqueça-a, Ichigo.

-Não dá, Ukitake-san... – O ruivo sentia uma dor ainda maior quando pensava em viver sem a baixinha.

-Dá sim, Ichigo... Se não conhece alguma maneira, invente uma... Se concentre na sua carreira, viva para vencer... É o melhor a se fazer...

-Certo... – Ichigo se levantou e esperou Ukitake sair. Assim que apareceu uma figura de longos cabelos brancos, o ruivo o abraçou.

-Vou sentir saudades... – Ukitake afagou os cabelos alaranjados.

-Também... Até mais, Ukitake-san... – E em um shunpo, partiu do local.

Dessa vez, reapareceu na colina. Grimmjow se levantou ao ver o ruivo chegar.

-Finalmente, Ichigo! Já está de noite! Vamos logo! Teve um atraso, ainda dá para a gente ir! Cadê a mulher?

-Ela não vem... Vamos!

-... – Grimmjow olhou-o sério, mas continuou - Certo. – Logo, partiram do local.

-Ichigo's POV-

Passaram muitos anos...

Fingi ter esquecido-a... E saí pelo mundo... De torneio a torneio, sempre a viajar...

Sou um grande Shinigami Daikou... Mas meu coração...

Continua a penar.

Nunca mais tive notícias de lá. Eu recebi uma ou duas cartas de Ukitake-san e Shunsui;

Mas desde a morte de Ukitake-san, que estava doente, Shunsui começou a beber muito. Agora, é um alcoólatra, um bêbado sem vida própria. Passa o dia no bar.

Então, não tenho mais notícias de Soul Society.


	7. Capítulo final

**Capítulo 6 – Final**

-Ichigo! – Grimmjow entrou na sala. O ruivo olhou-o, com um olhar melancólico. – Ah, não acredito! Pensando nela de novo?

-Hum, não... – Voltou ao seu olhar de sempre – O que foi?

-Seu próximo torneio... – O de cabelos azuis entregou uma folha para o ruivo, com uma expressão séria.

Ichigo baixou os olhos. Ao ver o nome do local aonde seria o torneio, arregalou os olhos.

-Soul... Society...? – Ichigo sentiu sua boca ressecar. Perdeu o ar por um momento, e olhou para Grimmjow.

-É, é isso mesmo... Mas se ligue, Ichigo, você vai é pra vencer, não para resolver questões pessoais! Entendeu? – O de cabelos azulados se virou, prestes a sair do quarto.

-Sim... – "Eu... Voltar lá...? Eu... Não posso..." – Grimmjow... Eu acho que não vou...

-É O QUE? – Grimmjow se virou, rapidamente, e esbravejou – QUE PORRA É ESSA?

-Não, é que... Eu não quero voltar para lá... – Quando Ichigo viu, Grimmjow estava segurando a gola de sua camisa, com a fúria estampada em seu rosto.

-DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ É COVARDE, ICHIGO? HEIN?? SÓ PORQUE TEM MÁGOAS DE LÁ, VAI FUGIR? QUE TIPO DE SHINIGAMI DAIKOU É VOCÊ?

-Eu...

-UM SHINIDAI NÃO PODE VACILAR, ICHIGO! – Ichigo arregalou os olhos ao se lembrar desse lema. – ESQUECEU?

-... – Ichigo desviou o olhar. Grimmjow estava certo, mas o ruivo não queria admitir.

-Pff! – O de olhos azuis soltou a gola do ruivo e se virou novamente – Você nunca será o melhor, covarde desse jeito... – Começou a andar na direção da porta – Você acorde para a vida, Ichigo... – Dito isso, fechou a porta com força.

"Grimmjow está certo... Mas... Eu não quero ir... Não quero vê-la... Com outro homem...".

_Um Shinigami Daikou não pode vacilar, Ichigo!_

Essa frase martelava em sua cabeça. Suspirou. O que deveria fazer?

O que Rukia diria, nessa hora?

"Ichigo, deixe ser covarde!", provavelmente.

Suspirou novamente. Lembrou de quando se despedira de Shunsui.

_Vire o melhor Shinigami Daikou do mundo, e viva de sua glória._

Bom, para virar o melhor Shinigami Daikou do mundo, não podia deixar sequer um torneio de lado.

Se levantou em um pulo e saiu da sala.

-GRIMMJOW! – O homem logo apareceu.

-Que é? – Resmungou, estava mal-humorado.

-Eu vou. – Grimmjow sorriu provocativo.

-Já?

-É... Voltarei como um campeão. Byakuya vai ver só... Quero esse prêmio para lavar minha honra. – Ichigo sorriu, confiante.

-Certo... Mas se concentre nas partidas, porque lá tem um ShiniDai famoso por nunca ter perdido uma partida sequer – Grimmjow olhou-o sério.

-Certo... Pode deixar, eu não irei perder! – Ichigo sorriu novamente.

-Isso, esse é o meu garoto! – O de cabelos azulados sorriu abertamente e passou a mão no topo da cabeça de Ichigo, afagando seus cabelos alaranjados.

* * *

Começou o torneio. Ichigo vencia todas as partidas, mas havia outro homem que também não havia perdido nenhuma.

"Provavelmente, o homem de quem Grimmjow falou".

Os dois ficaram na semi-final.

Ichigo estava suando, descansando nos bancos dos participantes, enquanto via a partida do outro. O homem era alto e possuía negros cabelos espetados. Lutava bravamente com o Hollow, mas perto de perder. Porém, mesmo quase perdendo, não desistia.

Ichigo ficou impressionado como ele era valente. "Tão jovem e tão forte... E tão insistente".

O moreno vencera o jogo. Vez de Ichigo, vencera a partida com certa dificuldade.

Os dois ficaram na final.

Em finais de torneios, eram os dois Shinigami Daikou finalistas contra um Menos Grande. Quem o derrotasse primeiro, ganhava.

Chegava o grande momento de pegar o primeiro lugar. Os Menos Grande eram muito mais fortes que os Hollows, o adversário não iria vencer. Ichigo sorriu consigo mesmo. "Dessa vez eu vou ganhar".

_-Ichigo's POV-_

Quando me preparava para entrar no campo, olhei de lado. Senti uma tontura, quase desmaiei, quando vi uma mulher. Aquela que fora minha vida.

Continuava linda. Sua pele ainda parecia porcelana, seus belos olhos continuavam com a cor misteriosa.

Apoiei-me novamente na cadeira, para não cair. Comecei a tremer de nervoso quando vi o que ela estava fazendo. A minha linda baixinha, agora, enxugava o suor do moreno e o abraçava, sorrindo. Antes do moreno levantar-se novamente, ela deu-lhe um selinho, sorrindo, e percebi que lhe desejava boa sorte.

-Ichigo, é agora. – Grimmjow estava ao meu lado, e parecia ter percebido o meu nervosismo, mas ignorou.

-Okay... – Entrei no campo, ao meu lado o moreno. Tínhamos quase a mesma altura, mas o moreno era um pouco maior. Logo, apareceu o Menos Grande.

Eu estava profundamente abalado. Sentia ânsia de vômito, de tão nervoso. Ofegava. Meu coração batia acelerado. Quando vi o Menos Grande, me afastei. Não estava em condições de lutar. Fiquei longe do Menos Grande, coisa que nunca tinha acontecido, apenas observando.

Ela acenava e aplaudia, e ele lutando contra o Menos Grande. Acabou que derrotou, e ganhou o primeiro lugar.

Voltei para as cadeiras com a cabeça baixa, isso nunca tinha acontecido. Grimmjow se preparou para gritar comigo, mas eu apenas coloquei a mão na sua frente e pedi para deixar-me em paz.

Afundei o rosto entre as mãos. Levantei um pouco, e pude ver Rukia pulando para abraçar o moreno. Senti as lágrimas surgirem. No final, ela realmente havia conseguido sair, se casando com outro homem.

Senti vergonha, fiquei desconsolado. Perder o grande prêmio, isso até que eu nem liguei. Mas perder aquele amor... Ah, eu não me conformei.

Quando olhei novamente, vi que ela vinha sorridente, em minha direção. E trazia o moreno pregado em sua mão.

Olhou-me nos olhos e falou com atenção:

-Ichigo, esse é Kaien. Ele é o nosso filho... Que você não conheceu. Sempre quis ser um ShiniDai, como você, um campeão. E pela primeira vez... Pede a sua bênção. – A baixinha sorriu abertamente. O moreno, que agora eu sabia o nome, também sorria.

Olhei-os, pasmo. Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, novamente. Dessa vez, elas caíam, mas de felicidade. Abracei meu filho fortemente.

-Você... Você... - Kaien afagou os meus cabelos.

-Achou que eu fosse o novo marido da mamãe? – Kaien sorria, divertido.

-Eu... – Soltou-o do abraço e olhei novamente para a baixinha. Ela ainda sorria docemente, e falou com um tom de voz suave.

-Ichigo, eu sempre te amei... E nunca irei lhe trocar. Você é o homem da minha vida, e Kaien é a prova de nosso amor. – Sorri abertamente, ainda chorando. Abracei-a fortemente. Olhei para Kaien, e senti um grande orgulho. Abracei-o novamente.

Eu chorava, mas de feliz. Abraçado com _meu filho_.

Um ShiniDai como eu... Eu nunca tinha visto. Não ganhei o primeiro lugar, mas...

Posso confessar: O maior prêmio... Deus me deu!


	8. Música completa

**Musica inteira**

Saga De Um Vaqueiro

Catuaba com Amendoim

Vou pedir licença pra contar a minha história  
Como um vaqueiro tem suas perdas e suas glórias  
Mesmo sendo forte, o coração é um menino  
Que ama e chora por dentro, e segue seu destino

Desde cedo assumi minha paixão,  
De ser vaqueiro, de ser um campeão,  
Nas vaquejadas sempre fui batalhador,  
Consegui respeito por ser um vencedor

Da arquibancada uma morena me aplaudia,  
Seus cabelos longos, olhos negros, sorria,  
Perdi um boi naquele dia lá na pista, mas um grande amor surgia em minha vida...  
Naquele dia começou o meu dilema,  
Apaixonado por aquela morena,  
Cada boi que eu derrubava, ela aplaudia  
E eu, todo prosa, sorria...

Então começamos um namoro apaixonado,  
Ela vivia na garupa do meu cavalo,  
Meus planos já estavam traçados em meu coração,  
De tê-la como esposa ao pedir a sua mão  
Que tristeza abalou meu coração,  
Quando seu pai negou-me sua mão,  
Desprezou-me, por eu ser um vaqueiro,  
Pra sua filha só queria um fazendeiro

A gente se encontrava, sempre às escondidas,  
E vivia aquele amor, proibido,  
Cada novo encontro era sempre perigoso,  
Mas o nosso amor era tão gostoso

Decidimos então fugir, pra outras vaquejadas,  
Iríamos seguir,  
Marcamos um lugar, pra gente se encontrar,  
Mas na hora marcada ela não estava lá,  
Voltei em um galope,  
Saí cortando vento,  
Como se procura uma novilha, num relento,  
E tudo em mim chorava por dentro...  
E tudo em mim chorava por dentro...

Vieram me contar, que mandaram ela pra longe,  
Onde o vento se esconde, e o som do berrante se desfaz  
Um fruto do nosso amor,  
Ela estava a esperar...  
Fiquei desesperado, por tamanha maldade,  
Pensei fazer desgraça, mas me controlei,  
E saí pelo mundo, um vaqueiro magoado,  
Só por que um dia eu amei...

Passaram muitos anos, e eu pelo mundo,  
De vaquejada, em vaquejada, sempre a viajar,  
Era um grande vaqueiro, mais meu coração, continuava a penar...

Um dia eu fui convidado, pra uma vaquejada,  
Naquela região...  
Pensei em não voltar lá, mas um bom vaqueiro,  
Nunca pode vacilar,  
Nunca mais soube de nada do que lá acontecia  
Eu fugia da minha dor, e da minha agonia,  
Ser sempre campeão era a minha alegria

Depois de dezessete anos, preparei-me pra voltar,  
Como um campeão,  
Queria aquele prêmio pra lavar meu coração,  
Mas sabia que por lá, existia um vaqueirão

Começou a vaquejada em uma disputa acirrada,  
Eu botava o boi no chão, ele também botava,  
Eu entrei na festa,  
E ele lá estava

Eu fiquei impressionado, como ele era valente,  
Tão jovem e tão forte, e tão insistente,  
Eu derrubava o boi,  
E ele sempre a minha frente

Chegava o grande momento, de pegar o primeiro lugar,  
Os bois eram mais fortes, ele não iria derrubar,  
E sorri comigo mesmo "desta vez eu vou ganhar"

Quando me preparava, pra entrar na pista,  
Quando olhei de lado, quase escureci a vista,  
Quando vi uma mulher,  
Aquela que foi a minha vida

Segurei no meu cavalo, para não cair,  
Tremi, fiquei nervoso, quando eu a vi,  
Enxugando e abraçando  
O vaqueiro bem ali

Entrei na pista como um louco,  
O bate-esteira a percebeu,  
Andei foi longe do boi,  
"Há isso nunca aconteceu!"  
O vaqueiro entrou na pista, e eu fiquei a observar,  
Ela acenava, ela aplaudia,  
E ele, o boi a derrubar  
Derrubou o boi na faixa,  
Ganhou o primeiro lugar...

Fiquei desconsolado, envergonhado eu fiquei,  
Perdi o grande prêmio,  
Isso até eu nem liguei  
Mas perder aquele amor,  
Há eu não me conformei

Ela veio sorridente, em minha direção,  
E trouxe o vaqueiro, pegado em sua mão,  
Olhou-me nos meus olhos, falou com atenção:  
"Esse é o nosso filho, que você não conheceu,  
Sempre quis ser um vaqueiro, como você, um campeão,  
E pela primeira vez, quer a sua benção..."

Eu chorava, de feliz,  
Abraçado, com meu filho  
Um vaqueiro como eu, eu nunca tinha visto,  
Posso confessar, "o maior prêmio Deus me deu..."

* * *

**E aê, pessoas! =D**

**Gostaram? Espero que sim! ;)**

**Acho que conseguirei postar mais fics, aqui, nessas férias. =3**

**Enfim, essa é uma música que eu adoooro, me arrepio quando ouço, enfim, me emociona bastante. Por isso, resolvi fazer a fic. =)**

**Espero que gostem dela como eu gostei. =D**

**Se alguém quiser fazer o download dela, segue o link:**

www .4shared .com/file/50124294/f2cf30bd/Saga_de_Um_Vaqueiro_-_Catuaba_.html?s=1

(Tirem o espaço entre o "www", o "4shared" e o ".com" =3)

**É isso. Adios! o/**


End file.
